Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~
|Last = Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ 2003 Summer Tour |Next = Hello! Project 2004 summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ 2004 Summer Tour}} Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~ (Hello! Project 2004 Winter〜C'MON!ダンスワールド〜) was Hello! Project's annual winter concert tour. It ran from January 3 to January 25, 2004. Abe Natsumi graduated from Morning Musume in the final concert at Yokohama Arena to focus on her solo career. The DVD of the final concert was released on March 17, 2004 and sold a total of 60,109 copies. Setlist / Tracklist #OPENING #Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ - Morning Musume Otome Gumi #Hare Ame Nochi Suki ♡ - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi #Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ - Morning Musume, Hello! Project Kids #MC #Uwasa no SEXY GUY - Goto Maki #Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON - Goto Maki #Genshoku GAL Hade ni Yukube! - Goto Maki #MC - , Goto Maki #FIRST KISS - Aa! #Senpai ~LOVE AGAIN~ - Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto (Morning Musume) #Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM - Coconuts Musume, Inaba Atsuko, Hello! Project Kids #Sarasara no Kawa - Maeda Yuki #Aegekai ni Dakarete - Iida Kaori #MC - Makoto, Inaba Atsuko, Matsuura Aya, Niigaki Risa #Shiroi TOKYO - ZYX #CRAZY ABOUT YOU - Minimoni #Nagaragawa no Hare - Nakazawa Yuko #MI DA RA Matenrou - Melon Kinenbi #Kawaii Kare - Melon Kinenbi #MC - Makoto, Nakazawa Yuko, Goto Maki #Kiseki no Kaori Dance. - Matsuura Aya #THE LAST NIGHT - Matsuura Aya #GOOD BYE Natsuo - Matsuura Aya, Hello! Project Kids #Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT - Morning Musume #MC - Morning Musume #Shabondama - Morning Musume #The☆Peace! - Morning Musume #Souda! We're ALIVE - Morning Musume #MC - Abe Natsumi #22sai no Watashi - Abe Natsumi #MC - Morning Musume #Furusato - Morning Musume #MC #Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru #ENDING ;Bonus Footage #Ippatsu Gag Misete Kudasai. (一発ギャグ見せて下さい。; Please Show One Gag.) #Live Chuu Konna no Tabete Imasu. (ライブ中こんなの食べています。; What Kind of Food I Eat During Lives.) #Monomane wo Shite Kudasai. (モノマネをして下さい。; Please Do an Impression.) #Kawaii Pose wo Shite Kudasai. (かわいいポーズをして下さい｡; Please Do a Cute Pose.) #Hello Pro Kasou Taishou. (ハロプロ仮装大賞。; The Hello Pro Costume Awards.) Featured Members *MC: *Morning Musume **1st Gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi (graduation concert) **2nd Gen: Yaguchi Mari **4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *Nakazawa Yuko *Goto Maki *Inaba Atsuko *Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Otani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *Coconuts Musume **Ayaka **Mika *Country Musume **Asami **Satoda Mai **Miuna *Minimoni **Mika **Tsuji Nozomi **Kago Ai **Takahashi Ai *Maeda Yuki *Matsuura Aya *Hello! Project Kids **Umeda Erika **Shimizu Saki **Yajima Maimi **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Murakami Megumi **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Ishimura Maiha **Kumai Yurina **Nakajima Saki **Sugaya Risako **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *ZYX **Yaguchi Mari **Umeda Erika **Shimizu Saki **Yajima Maimi **Tsugunaga Momoko **Murakami Megumi *Aa! **Tanaka Reina **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Suzuki Airi Concert Schedule *'Total:' 23 Shows Related Publications Seven total publications based on the tour were published in early 2004, one of which was the fifth installment in the Minna Daisuki, Chu! series: *2004.02.20 Minna, Attakai ne. ― Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~ "Kanzen Hozonban" Super Review Nacchi Sotsugyou Memorial (みんな、あったかいね。―Hello! Project 2004 Winter〜C'MON!ダンスワールド〜『完全保存版』 スーパーレビューなっち卒業メモリアル)"みんな、あったかいね。―Hello! Project 2004 Winter C'MON! ダンスワールド 「完全保存版」スーパーレビューなっち卒業メモリアル" (in Japanese). Amazon.co.jp. *2004.03.13 Morning Musume in Hello! Project 2004 Winter (モーニング娘。 in Hello! Project 2004 Winter) *2004.03.13 Goto Maki in Hello! Project 2004 Winter (後藤真希 in Hello! Project 2004 Winter)"後藤真希 in Hello! Project 2004 Winter" (in Japanese). Amazon.co.jp. *2004.03.13 Melon Kinenbi in Hello! Project 2004 Winter (メロン記念日 in Hello! Project 2004 Winter)"メロン記念日 in Hello! Project 2004 Winter" (in Japanese). Amazon.co.jp. *2004.03.13 Matsuura Aya in Hello! Project 2004 Winter (松浦亜弥 in Hello! Project 2004 Winter)"松浦亜弥 in Hello! Project 2004 Winter" (in Japanese). Amazon.co.jp. *2004.03.13 Minimoni & Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto (Morning Musume) in Hello! Project 2004 Winter (ミニモニ。&カントリー娘。に紺野と藤本（モーニング娘。） in Hello! Project 2004 Winter)"ミニモニ。&カントリー娘。に紺野と藤本（モーニング娘。） in Hello! Project 2004 Winter" (in Japanese). Amazon.co.jp. *2004.04.01 Hello! Project 2004 Minna Daisuki, Chu! 5 Hello Pro Times (Hello! Project 2004 みんな大好き、チュッ！5ハロプロ・タイムズ) H!P2004Winter-NacchiMemorial-PB.jpg|''Minna, Attakai ne. ― Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~ "Kanzen Hozonban" Super Review Nacchi Sotsugyou Memorial'' ZAfcnGyPkLMDgdWhr2ouuQ V1DM@500x750.jpg|''Morning Musume in Hello! Project 2004 Winter'' H!P2004Winter-GotoMaki-PB.jpg|''Goto Maki in Hello! Project 2004 Winter'' H!P2004Winter-MelonKinebi-PB.jpg|''Melon Kinenbi in Hello! Project 2004 Winter'' H!P2004Winter-MatsuuraAya-PB.jpg|''Matsuura Aya in Hello! Project 2004 Winter'' H!P2004Winter-Minimoni&CountryMusume-PB.jpg|''Minimoni & Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto (Morning Musume) in Hello! Project 2004 Winter'' H!P2004Winter-MDC5-PB.jpg|''Hello! Project 2004 Minna Daisuki, Chu! 5 Hello Pro Times'' Trivia *On January 15, Tsunku announced at a separate Hello! Project fanclub event that he had chosen eight Hello! Project Kids members (Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Ishimura Maiha, Kumai Yurina, and Sugaya Risako) to form a new group named Berryz Koubou, and they would debut on March 3."『Berryz工房』（ベリーズこうぼう）誕生について" (in Japanese). Tsunku.net. 2004-01-15. However, they continued to perform the rest of the winter tour as Hello! Project Kids. *This was the last Hello! Project tour to feature Coconuts Musume member Mika, who decided to graduate from Hello! Project in May, and Minimoni, as a result of Mika's graduation and Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai debuting as the duo unit W. *This tour is the start of drummer 's streak as the MC for annual winter and summer Hello! Project concert tours, which he has not yet missed a tour since. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Publication Listings: Morning Musume, Minna Daisuki, Chu! 5 Category:2004 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:Morning Musume Graduation Concerts Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:Matsuura Aya Concerts In Category:Melon Kinenbi Concerts In Category:Coconuts Musume Concerts In Category:Country Musume Concerts In Category:Minimoni Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:2004 DVDs